Bewitched By You
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Based off of my lemon Bewitched and a semi-sequel to it. Maka and Soul have a great relationship, even if he's a devil and she's a witch. But what will happen when a loving father comes in between the two? And what will he do to split the two of them up? Maka gets put to the test, and Soul has some explaining to do after not showing up to their anniversary dinner. R


_**Bewitched By You**_

"_**Cauldron boil and cauldron bubble, double, double, toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble." Maka twiddled her fingers over the large black cauldron that stood at the corner of her pink and lavender room near the door. She was wearing her usual silk black bodice and skirt with red lace trim and black lace woven in and out. She wore two black puff sleeves that sat just under her armpits, with red lace woven at the top and bottom. She wore black thigh high stockings with red trim and black lace; her heels were red with a strap at her ankle and the other just above her toes. She also wore a black hat with a red sash and silver buckle, her golden hair in low setting pigtails, her hair inches past her shoulders. She had pale ivory skin that was smooth to the touch; her bright jade orbs were in contrast to her skin. Her body was petite but carried many curves, her torso small, but her legs were long and well rounded.**_

"_**Double, double, toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble." Maka repeated as she added in more ingredients and stirred the pot. The spell's ingredients were added one after the other, with careful stirring, and lots of concentration. Maka closed her eyes and prepared herself for the final incantation of the spell.**_

"_**Duplex duplex labores ignis succensus bulla aeni. Educ virum nobilem et misericordiam et iustitiam consectetuer. Fac me, et fortes ac me solum in sapientia et adorat. Adduc quarto Snima Comedentis!"**_

"_**You rang?"**_

"_**Oh good, the spell worked. Hey Soul." Maka smiled at her devilish assistant, Soul Eater Evans. Soul was tall tanned, and handsome. He had white-silvery hair that was naturally spiked, with two large horns on either side of his head. His eyes were beaming red orbs that were two pools too tempting to look away from. His tail was long red and scaly with a sharply spiked arrow at the end, swishing around according to his temperament. He wore a crimson long sleeved collared button up shirt with a black tie and pin stripped pants, with a matching jacket on special occasions, and black dress shoes.**_

"_**Hey babe, how's it going in here?" Soul walked over to Maka and gave her a loving and sweat kiss as his tail slowly swished to and fro.**_

"_**Mmm, pretty good. Tsubaki just gave me a spell to call my Soul Eater, and here you are." Maka tightened her grip around Soul's waist.**_

"_**Here I am." Soul smiled and gave Maka's rear a squeeze.**_

"_**Soul! Why do you have to ruin the moment and be such a perv!"**_

"_**You started it." Soul smirked at Maka, causing her to pout.**_

"_**Hmph, but I squeezed your waist so that's not fair."**_

"_**Haha, you're so cute when you're angry." Soul lifted a hand and pushed down on Maka's button nose.**_

"_**Oh shut-"**_

"_**Maka!" A loud and squeaky voice entered the room.**_

"_**Quick, hide me Soul!" Maka jumped into Soul's arms trying to hide from the oaf of a creature standing in her doorway.**_

"_**Right!" Soul tugged Maka over to the bed and started making out with her, paying no attention to the man whose face was becoming as red as his hair, his pale blue eyes ablaze.**_

"_**Soul! Get your hands off my precious daughter!"**_

"_**Mmmm, Soul." Maka mewled as Soul smiled, brushing her face with his tail as Maka's hands went to rub on Soul's horns.**_

"_**Ahh! Maka, so good." Soul began to grunt and growl.**_

"_**Soul-kun!" Maka cried out as Soul's tail began to wonder over her body.**_

"_**Would you two please push your teenage hormones aside for one moment!? I have an important message from your mother Maka."**_

"_**You mean Blair?" Maka fixed her bodice as she walked over to her father.  
"Yes, she is your mother you know."**_

"_**And a harlot." Maka sternly replied.**_

"_**Yes well the way I met her is a bit-"**_

"_**Shady?" Soul added in.**_

"_**What matters is that I love her, and we've both stayed faithful, just give her a chance Maka."**_

"_**Papa, you know I try to, but every time I see her she tries to get me with her brother and I'm not interested in any wizard." Maka eyed Soul and winked at him, causing him to wear a large smirk.**_

"_**Yes I know, you 'Love' this demon." Maka's father air quoted the word love and said it in a sarcastic manor.**_

"_**Well, I'm twenty two years old now and I can make my own decisions on who I choose to love." Maka stomped her foot down, making a clacking sound with her heel.**_

"_**And a cool guy like me couldn't leave his lover." Soul wrapped his arm around Maka protectively.**_

"_**L-lover!" Maka's father was furious and nearly looked like he was going to faint.**_

"_**Ya old man, you heard me." Soul wore a proud smirk on his face, as Maka looked away, flushing.**_

"_**M-Maka, is that true?"**_

"_**Y-ya, it is." Maka looked at her dad and nodded her head unashamed.**_

"_**Huhhh." Maka's father fell to the ground limp and unmoving.**_

"_**Uhhh, will you help me Soul?" Maka walked over to her father and prepared to pick him up.**_

"_**I got it, it wouldn't be cool to let your girlfriend pick up her good for nothing father." Soul winked at Maka and lifted the man and placed him on the couch in the living room.**_

"_**Aww, thanks Soul." Maka stood on her toes and kissed Soul.**_

"_**No problem babe." Soul returned the kiss and lifted Maka off her feet, carrying her to their room.**_

"_**So, how about we head to bed, lover?" Maka traced Soul's jawline and gave him a sly smile.**_

"_**Whatever you say beautiful." Soul quickened his pace to their room, closing the door behind them.**_

"_**Ahh, what a great night eh Maka?" Soul's naked body was entangled in the sheets, his tail peeking out as he turned towards the bare witch next to him.**_

"_**Ya, it was." She smiled and turned to rub her nose against his, her hat still managing to stay on threw the passion filled night.**_

"_**So, what shall we do now?" Soul began to fiddle with Maka's hair.**_

"_**Hmmm, wanna go out to breakfast?"**_

"_**Sure!"**_

"_**Breakfast sounds great Maka!"**_

"_**Papa!"**_

"_**Not him again, would you get out old man? We're not decent."**_

"_**Why you little punk!" Maka's father began to near the bed, until Maka lifted an arm and twiddled her fingers, causing her father to turn around and be pushed out the door, it being locked behind him.**_

"_**Did I ever mention that I love that you're a witch?" Soul leaned into Maka planting a kiss on her.**_

"_**You could stand to say it more often." Maka got her index finger and tapped it on Soul's nose. **_

_**Soul and Maka walked hand and hand into the simple restaurant, with Maka's father not too far behind.**_

"_**I'm starving." Soul stretched out and put an arm around Maka, his tail brushing up against her leg.**_

"_**Hehe, Soul!" Maka leaned against Soul as she read her menu.**_

"_**Uhh, I think I'm going to be sick!" Maka's father turned green.**_

"_**Hello folks, what can I get for you all?" A deep voice broke the sudden silence, they all three looked up to see a male version of Blair. He had a light complexion with a chiseled and exposed chest by his unbuttoned black collared shirt with black tight pants and two white buckles, one to hold his pants up, and the other like a gun belt from left hip dangling loosely on his right upper thigh. He wore a black hat like Maka but it immediately went towards the back of his head and made an upside down "G" shape and had a white buckle. His shoes were nice black-dress type shoes that shone. Soul clamped his teeth together as his tail began to twitch, noticing the special attention on Maka from this waiter.**_

"_**Well hello Ben, how are you?"**_

"_**Hello Spirit! I'm great thanks, how's my sister?"**_

"_**She's great! Ben, I'd like you to meet my daughter Maka."**_

"_**Hi Ben." Maka smiled at Ben and turned her attention back at Soul.**_

"_**Well hello there. Who's this? Your cousin?"**_

"_**Ha! Try lover." Soul wore a challenging expression on his face as he looked into the tall, yellow-eyed feline looking wizard.**_

"_**Now Maka, do you know the story behind Ben and Blair's relationship?" Spirit added in.**_

"_**They're brother and sister?" Maka looked at her father in a dumfounded way.**_

"_**Yes, but Ben was adopted into Blair's family and isn't really related to her at all, isn't that great honey?"**_

"_**Depends on how you look at it. Do you prefer Uncle Ben, or just Ben?" Maka looked over at the waiter, obviously interrupting the glaring contest between her lover and the waiter.**_

"_**What? Just Ben's fine, or you can call me darling, whatever floats your boat baby." Ben's voice carried a seducing tone, but it clearly wasn't working on Maka, she merely rolled her eyes and made her decision.**_

"_**I'll have some strawberry waffles with white toast, jam, orange juice and a glass of milk." Maka looked up at Ben who was a little dumbfounded at the large request by such a petite girl.**_

"_**You got all that, baby?" Maka said in a mocking tone, causing Soul to chuckle.**_

"_**That's my girl." Soul leaned over and kissed Maka on the forehead, making her blush.**_

"_**I'll have four flapjacks, two waffles, two eggs over easy, a piece of wheat toast with butter, a glass of apple juice, and I'll take some bacon. Got that lover boy?" Soul looked up from the menu at Ben, who was about to break his pen in half.**_

"_**I'll have some oatmeal and white toast with coffee." Spirit handed his menu to Ben, and smiled, trying to show his gratitude for trying.**_

"_**Ya, you people sure can eat." Ben laughed and walked away, his ego clearly beat down.**_

"_**Hmm, you were saying Papa?" Maka looked over at her father irritated.**_

"_**Well, it was worth a shot." Spirit shrugged his shoulders and tried to spot some cute waitresses.**_

"_**Hmm, same old Spirit, a total perv." Soul whispered under his breath, rolling his eyes and looking down at Maka who looked kind of sleepy.**_

"_**You ok Maka?"**_

"_**Ya fine, just a little tired, I think I'll take a nap later." Maka nuzzled into Soul's chest and rested her eyes until the food arrived, relieving the awkward silence.**_

"_**Here we are, a heart attack for the lady, an All American breakfast for demon boy, and a humble meal for papa." Ben handed down all the orders and looked over at Maka and gave her a wink, she found she lightly turned pink but gave Soul a kiss on the cheek and made his sleepy eyes open back up as they began to eat.**_

"_**Sooo fullll!" Soul leaned back and rubbed his belly.**_

"_**Ya, that was great." Maka leaned her head on his shoulder, her hat brushing up against Soul's cheek.**_

"_**Yes it was a good meal. I'll pay." Spirit took out his wallet and got his money out.**_

"_**Papa, I can't let you do that." Maka reached out her hand and put it over his money, then twiddling her fingers and making her wallet appear, and her money poured out.**_

"_**I'll leave the tip." Soul spoke up.**_

"_**That's nice of you Soul." Spirit smiled at Soul, a little surprised at his sudden charitable attitude.**_

"_**Hey Ben, do you think we can have the check please?" Maka inquired as Ben passed again.**_

"_**Sure Maka. Here you go." Ben handed Maka the bill and she quickly prepared to go.**_

"_**Ready Soul?"**_

"_**Ya, let me just leave the tip."  
"Alright, thanks for breakfast Maka, daddy will see you later then?"**_

"_**Sure, I'll come over and visit tomorrow."**_

"_**Will Soul be joining you?"**_

"_**If you're alright with that, I promise I'll have lunch with you the day after tomorrow, just the two of us."**_

"_**Really! Ok!" Spirit skipped out the door.**_

"_**Hmm, it doesn't take much to make him happy does it?" Maka giggled as she slid out of the booth and took Soul's hand as they walked out the door to Soul's Ducati.**_

"_**Finally, I'd thought they'd never leave." Ben sighed as he walked over to the table to collect his tip.**_

"_**Hmm? What's this?" Ben looked at the paper and was puzzled.**_

_** "Here's a tip lover boy, you stay away from Maka and I won't kick your ass!**_

_** -Demon Boy"**_

"_**Damn that Soul!" Ben crumpled up the paper and went to go get a bin to pick up the plates.**_

"_**Alright Soul, let's go to work. I have two orders of youthful potions, three orders of my special black cat food, and five orders of my famous black widow cookies. Let's get boiling!" Maka prepared the cauldron as her assistant prepared the spell book.**_

"_**Right, so for the youthful potion, it says you need one freshly cut red rose with its petals in tact." Soul moved his index finger to make sure to follow the directions perfectly and exactly.**_

"_**Right, one freshly cut red rose with petals in tact." Maka dropped the rose in and stirred the cauldron.**_

"_**Add two fresh drops of dew collected from a white marigold."**_

"_**Two dew drops. Next?" Maka leaned over and used the eyedropper.**_

"_**A perfectly cut white pearl found from a young oyster."**_

"_**In goes the pearl." Maka dropped the pearl in, the cocktail making a plopping sound.**_

"_**Now you must stir in the ingredients carefully, first clockwise three times, then counterclockwise only and exactly one time while chanting the incantation."**_

"_**Got it, clockwise five times. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Now counterclockwise just once and chant the ancient spell: Duplex duplex labores ignis succensus aeni bulla hoc potionem fortem et iuveni. Facies et adolescentibus forma moliri. Et producite eam aetate haec species pretiosas." Maka closed her eyes after she finished the last turn, letting the potion mix well.**_

"_**That was easy." Soul teased, preparing everything again.**_

"_**Right, just do this one last time and we move on to the next one."**_

"_**Ya, cat food." Soul chuckled as Maka let a smirk appear on her face as she tried to concentrate. The next making of the youthful potion was quick and painless, but the black cat food was a little trickier to make.**_

"_**Ok Soul, I need you to clean the pot for me, or at least keep an eye on it while I cast a spell for self cleaning and I'll go check the mouse traps."**_

"_**Why don't I get the mouse traps and you can stay here." Soul sweetly suggested, so Maka didn't have to do all the work.**_

"_**Alright, thanks babe." Maka gave Soul a kiss of gratitude before twiddling her fingers and casting her spell. Soul walked out into the garage and found the traps where Maka left them, on a specific table marked "Mouse Traps For Black Cat Food."**_

"_**She's so cute." Soul smirked as he retrieved one large mousetrap and walked back to help Maka who already had the cauldron cleaned and filled with fresh well water.**_

"_**Right so I have two fresh mice, alive and at your service." Soul bowed as he handed Maka the trap.**_

"_**Great! Thanks Soul." Maka took the trap from Soul and put a safety glove on as she pulled one of the mice out, checking to make sure it was a real mouse and not someone under a spell, which did happen from time to time.**_

"_**Alright, speak up or forever hold your cheese." Maka stated, quite seriously. But the silence continued.**_

"_**Ok, if you're a human speak now, or into the pot you go." Maka shook the mouse, but getting no response.**_

"_**Alright, here we are, one freshly caught mouse in a boiling cauldron clean and full of well water. Next I need that kitty chow can. Some tuna, two beating hearts of a crow, a fish eye, and some salmon eggs." Maka quickly poured and plopped everything in, then stirring well.**_

"_**That's totally gross, but cool of you to go to such lengths." Soul pinched his nose at the awful scent.**_

"_**Hmm, it's a living." Maka shrugged her shoulders and let the pot sit while she twiddled her fingers and cast yet another spell.**_

"_**Now candles work your magic and help me out, I hate this smell so if you please light and vanquish this scent of food and grub. Thanks." Maka smiled at the last bit before going to check on the food and found it ready.**_

"_**Ok, this is ready to be drained." Maka did the magic motion with her fingers as she prepared the "Dump Sink" for the fowl liquid to be poured down the long drain leading to Maka's useful well of toxic hazards and cat food left overs.**_

"_**Right, now the fun part, canning it." Maka sighed, as she knew the only way to do it right was the old fashioned way, by hand.**_

"_**There, all done." Soul and Maka clapped their hands together at the three very large cans of cat food.**_

"_**Now the cauldron just needs another cleaning and we can move to the kitchen for the cookies." Maka cast her last spell for the day, since the cookies were something that had to be done special and just like her mother used to do it.**_

"_**Ok, I need a large mixing bowl, a wisp, wooden spoon, a pitcher, three cookie sheets, a roller, and some plastic wrap."**_

_**Soul nodded as he went to collect Maka's tools as she went to go get the ingredients.**_

"_**Hmm I need three large eggs, two teaspoons of milk, a cup of butter, half a cup of chocolate chips, a table spoon of baking soda, a teaspoon of vanilla, a cup of flour, a pinch of salt, a dash of cinnamon, and ten large black widow spiders." Maka collected her ingredients as Soul set up her work place and started to clear out the oven, turning it on and preparing the cooking sheets, the only part he would play while in the kitchen.**_

"_**I'm gonna go get ready for work Maka." Soul gave Maka a kiss as he walked into their bedroom.**_

"_**Kay, tell Blair and the girls I say hi. Don't bring home any strangers!"**_

"_**I won't." Soul smiled before preparing to leave.**_

"_**Hmm, I hate his job, but it pays well." Maka shrugged her shoulders as she began to mix in the melted butter with the milk, followed by the other ingredients one at a time.**_

"_**Hello ladies!" Soul walked in staggered to his workplace, the space behind the bar, he was quite popular with not only the guests but the all the ladies in the club as well. Chupa Cabra was the most happening club in all of Death City and Soul liked that he and Maka lived on the outskirts of the city where it was peaceful and quiet. They were asked to do so by Lord Death, sink Maka was practicing the arts of black magic on her spare time when she wasn't working for the magic shop of potions and spells just up the street.**_

"_**Hey Soul!" A tall blond with shoulder length hair and brilliant blue eyes looked at the demon that appeared to be deep in thought.**_

"_**Hey Liz." Soul's dull red eyes looked at the girl and went back to work.**_

"_**So, how's Maka?" The girl with a well curved body, tanned skin, and perfectly short shorts, tight fitted sleeveless red V-neck top, cowgirl hat, and cowboy boots asked in her sexy tone.**_

"_**She's great thanks. She has work today too."**_

"_**Ya, but I bet your jobs much more fun." Liz teased Soul in her flirtatious way; until she noticed her younger sister was doing more drinking than entertaining the guests.**_

"_**Uhh, I think you should check on your sister." Soul nodded his head over to the short girl with short blond hair, bright blue eyes the same out fit as Liz, but with clearly more curves and prominent in more areas.**_

"_**Right. Damn it Patty, you're not supposed to get drunk!" Liz ran after her sister, chasing her around the club.**_

"_**Hmm, those two are a trip. I don't know how Kid handles those two." Soul chuckled as he finished up the order for a margarita, quickly pouring it into the glass and adding in a few olives.**_

"_**Here you are sir." Soul handed the man his drink and went back to the other side of the bar where two men were trying to order two more shots of whiskey.**_

"_**Right, got it." Soul flipped the bottle around with skill and poured the drinks while it was still mid-air, never dropping a single droplet of the precious and expensive whiskey. The men clapped and gave Soul a generous tip in his tip bucket. Soul had to upgrade his tip jar to a bucket since he was getting so many demanding customers that would put a good word in, or women who were too drunk to think would come over to his desk and order drink after drink, slurring as they flirted and continuing to add money in like water.**_

"_**Soul-kun!" A feline voice emerged from the business of Soul's thoughts.**_

"_**Oh hey Blair." He looked up to see a tall woman with a tightly fitted black dress, thigh high boots, two long sleeves starting above the elbow, and a black and purple witch hat. Her hair was strange, with straight bangs and two long hairs on either end of her face, the rest long, but pulled out of her face; it was bright purple and light lavender. She had honey eyes and cat ears with a tail and was curvy and voluptuous.**_

"_**It's been so long! Why didn't you call me?" Blair charged Soul and squeezed his head between her breasts, suffocating him.**_

"_**Well you're married now, and were engaged at the time." Soul managed to choke out, and she finally let him go.**_

"_**Hmm, that's true nah. So, you seeing anyone?"**_

"_**You know Maka and I have been dating for over three years now."**_

"_**Ohh, so you do like witches." Blair's tail twitched as she approached the demon.**_

"_**Yes, one witch in particular. You know I'd never cheat on Maka or hurt her in any way."**_

"_**Yes I know. But Spirit has his hopes set on Maka marrying a wizard not a demon."**_

"_**Ya well over my dead body." Soul crossed his arms, tail flicking, and ears steaming.**_

"_**Ha! You do like her!"  
"I love her Blair." Soul's stance relaxed as he thought of his beloved witch at home doing all her spells alone.**_

"_**It won't last long." Blair stated bluntly.**_

"_**What?" Soul was a bit taken aback as he tried to get back to work but was distracted again.**_

"_**You know my main talent is in fortune telling, and I say it won't last long. Just remember that and everything will be fine. See you around Soul." Blair blew Soul a kiss and walked away.**_

"_**It won't last long? What did she mean by that?" Soul continued to think as he poured in a special dye to make a special margarita for a certain costumer.**_

"_**Here you are, the house margarita." Soul served the girl her drink.**_

"_**WOW! It's more like a fish bowl, ha!" The girl let out a childish giggle as the girls at a booth not too far away giggled, clearly watching their friend's attempt to get the bartender's attention.**_

"_**Enjoy." Soul let a small smirk cross his face as he turned back around and began to wipe up some of the liquid he accidentally spilled during his conversation with Blair.**_

"_**Hey, do you have the time?" Soul heard a familiar squeaky voice ring in his ears.**_

"_**Five to six." He said coldly and continued working, getting ready to clean up the bathrooms, as Kid would take over soon.**_

"_**Hey wait!"**_

_**Soul suddenly felt a grip around his wrists, causing him to tense up, his tail preparing to strike.**_

"_**What?" Soul tried to keep his voice calm, but still sounded rather annoyed.**_

"_**Look, I know I may sound like some little kid but I'm not! I'm twenty-one years old and I'm far more mature than I look! Hiccup." The girl covered her mouth as an embarrassing hiccup emerged.**_

"_**Mature hu?" Soul chuckled and walked away to do his job. He sighed as he walked into the grotesque smelling bathroom and began to clean.**_

"_**Huhhh, finally. My shift's over!" Soul got his punch card and punched out, collecting his tips and shoving them in his wallet.**_

"_**Hey there cutie." A sexy feminine voice materialized from behind Soul. He quickly turned around, his tail stuck straight up on end and his face flushed. He saw a beautiful and sensual seductress in front of him. She was average height, but definitely taller than Maka when she wasn't wearing her heels. She had lightly tanned shin with long black hair flowing down her back in a wavy manor. Her hair was all one length and parted to her right side, two thick strands of hair on either side of her face. Her eyed were a baby blue and shimmering in the dim light. Her body was well formed curved, and hardly being covered by her strapless heart shaped dress. She wore a tight light blue dress that showed off all her corves, it reaching just after her hips and a pair of black fishnets beginning just after her dress. She wore black and blue-checkered thigh high boots and walked with a sway of the hips and lots of attitude. Her face was smooth and flawless with bright red lipstick, eyeliner, thick mascara and shimmering black and white eye shadow to create a smoky eye look.**_

"_**What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The woman finally approached Soul and let her hands rest on his chest, slowly unbuttoning the top few buttons to make his chest show.**_

"_**That's better. You know, you shouldn't have ignored me earlier, it was very rude." The girl looked up and gave Soul a wink.**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**Hmm, the silent treatment eh? Well would you like to come home with me demon?"**_

_**Soul nodded his head, only having his mind set on one thing now, completely forgetting that he was no longer single.**_

_**Hands wondering, breath shortening, passion rising. The night came steadfast and ready for sinful pleasure. Hearts were broken, mouths were clashing, bodies thrashing, and impulses taking the lead. That was the night when Maka Albarn was sitting at her humble dining room table set for two, a red table cloth laid out with candles and her finest china, but one very important piece was missing.**_

"_**He should be here by now. He never forgets these things." Maka was beginning to twirl her thumbs and worry, trying not to think too negatively about how late her boyfriend was to their fifth year anniversary and it was Maka's turn to do something special. And she had been planning for weeks to get it just right. A candle lit dinner with jazz music, Soul's favorite; followed by a moonlit broomstick ride and a new witch outfit she had bought just for the occasion.**_

"_**Something has to be wrong!" Maka got up and grabbed her broom, flying out the front door with a slam and flying over to Soul's work place.**_

"_**Sorry Maka, but Soul left hours ago, I thought he'd be home by now. Tonight is a special night for you two after all."**_

"_**Ya, it was supposed to be. Well thanks Kid." Maka thanked her friend as she prepared to fly out.**_

"_**Wait Maka. I saw him leave with someone."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It was a girl. I think her name's Antoinette."**_

"_**That witch! Thanks again Kid." Maka nodded as she flew out the door and to a familiar part of town, where all the outcast witches lived.**_

"_**Hmm I knew that sorceress would never forgive me for going into business and being so successful without the use of black magic. But I never thought she would go so low as to kidnap Soul." Maka thought aloud as she neared Antoinette's castle.**_

"_**Ahhh! Yes Soul!" Antoinette's cries and moans filled the castle, as did Soul's grunts and groans. They finally were through with their passion filled night and rested in her bed, Soul holding her close.**_

"_**So, what say you dump the blond and come live here and work for me?"**_

"_**What blond?" Soul chuckled as he kissed his new lover.**_

"_**Hmm, good demon boy."**_

"_**Demon boy? The only person that's ever called me that is Ben."**_

"_**Oh, he's my cousin."**_

"_**What! Wait, what am I doing here? Where's Maka!"**_

"_**What's wrong Soul, I thought you forgot all about her." Antoinette pouted at Soul.**_

"_**How could I? I love her! And today's our-"**_

"_**Happy anniversary Soul." Maka's face appeared in the window to see his beloved's face full of tears and the look of betrayal breaking his heart.**_

"_**Maka no, it's not like that. She put a spell on me!"**_

"_**Bull shark! You could break the spell if you really wanted to! You're a horny liar and a cheat and I never want to see you again!" Maka flew off and left Soul to wallow in his stupidity for a female witch in tight clothes.**_

"_**I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Soul banged his head against the wall as he quickly got dressed and jumped on his Ducati again, this time heading for home.**_

"_**I was so stupid to think that he would actually be kidnaped by her! But he was just sleeping with her, and I don't know how long they've been together." Maka cried into the telephone, her best friend on the other line.**_

"_**Do you want me to come over Maka?" A sweet voice hummed through the phone.**_

"_**No, I'm a mess Tsubaki, but maybe we could go shopping tomorrow, I'm supposed to go over to see Papa and I need something to wear."**_

"_**But what's wrong with what you usually wear?"**_

"_**I only wore it to keep Soul's attention, now I feel like whenever I see this outfit I think of him."**_

"_**Alright, I'll be there at eight thirty."**_

"_**Ok." Maka sniffed her nose and hung up the phone. She walked over to her closet and twiddled her fingers, making her clothes disappear and her pajamas appear.**_

"_**Hmm, I haven't worn these in such a long time." Maka looked down at her Hello Kitty witch pajamas and her fuzzy slippers, her hat now a nighttime hat that was pink with a Hello Kitty witch as the buckle. She went to the freezer and took out a large tub of Ben and Jerry's brownie ice cream and watched **_Titanic_**. Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. Maka looked up and walked over, seeing a pair of familiar red orbs in the peephole.**_

"_**Go away." She coldly stated.**_

"_**No, not until I see you and talk to you."**_

"_**What is there to talk about? I saw you two and you guys weren't talking."**_

"_**Maka, it's not what you think."**_

"_**Ya? Well answer me this, how long have you been seeing each other?"**_

"_**It only happened tonight."**_

"_**You swear?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Maka looked at him and knew he wasn't lying by the way he gazed into the same hole she was using to look at him with.**_

"_**Fine." Maka opened the door and walked over to the couch, ice cream still in hand.**_

"_**Lock the door, we need to have a talk." Maka said sternly as Soul sat across from her.**_

"_**Here, I bought these for you." Soul pulled out some roses.**_

"_**Hmm." Maka turned them to steel, causing Soul's arm to fall to the ground with a loud thump.**_

"_**Ow! What the hell? I'm trying to be nice." Soul rubbed his arm and left the flowers on the ground.**_

"_**Then next time, don't sleep with my immortal enemy!" Maka stood and shouted.**_

"_**Well I'm sorry she-"**_

"_**Entranced you with her good looks and charm? She did the same to me, I was her friend then she started treating me like a slave and I stopped talking to her. I formed my business and only practice black magic on the side from time to time. So she hates me and has vowed to make me miserable, something I thought impossible until today." Maka huffed at the small amount of breathing she took to say what was on her mind.**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**What good will that do? She's had you once and she'll only want you again and again until you belong to her and you'll be her slave demon."**_

"_**I wasn't thinking straight."**_

"_**No, you were thinking, about what was under that tight ass dress of hers."**_

_**Soul looked away ashamed and embarrassed.**_

"_**That's what I thought. Admit it, you're just a man whore when I'm not around. Just like my dad." Maka stated the latter painfully and let her arms fall from their once crossed position, now limp and lifeless.**_

"_**I am not! One time Maka! One time I screwed up."**_

"_**Did you like it?"**_

"_**What?"  
"Was she good?"**_

"_**I don't know what you mean." Soul put his hands out in a questioning matter, his tail beginning to twitch.**_

"_**Was she good in bed damn it!?"**_

"_**YES ok! Yes." Soul put his head down in his hands, knowing what she meant all along and ashamed to admit it. Maka was aghast and out of words at the moment, too hurt to want to say anything. Silence fell over the gloomy room that was slowly turning dark as was Maka's emotions.**_

"_**Get out."**_

"_**What?" Soul looked at Maka.**_

"_**I said get out, I think we need to think things over for a while."**_

"_**I don't need to think anything over Maka, I still love you." Soul got up, fear in his eyes, tail limp.**_

"_**Well I need time to think." She looked up at Soul, here emerald eyes were filled with hurt and she looked torn inside.**_

"_**I understand. I swear I won't think of anyone else but you call me when you've decided. I'll be waiting for you." Soul cupped Maka's face at the latter of his softly spoken words, giving her one last kiss before heading to the door. Maka chanted one more time making his bags appear before him, but he never looked back.**_

"_**Hey."**_

"_**Hey Tsubaki."**_

"_**You ready?"**_

"_**Ya, let's go. Hopefully this will take my mind off of everything."**_

"_**So what happened?"**_

"_**Let's talk over breakfast."**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Hello ladies! Welcome, please have a seat where ever you'd like."**_

"_**Hey Ben." Maka chirped up as she passed him.**_

"_**Maka, what's wrong? You look like a wreck." Ben put his hands on Maka's shoulders, turning her around and looking into her blood shot eyes.**_

"_**Well Soul and I had our anniversary yesterday, but I guess he had some unexpected plans with another witch. Long story short I caught him and we're taking a long break."**_

"_**I'm so sorry to hear that." Ben sounded sincere and worried.**_

"_**Ya well I'm not, it's just as I predicted all guys are the same. Just like Papa." Maka pulled away and walked over to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant.**_

"_**So?" Tsubaki broke the silence as Ben brought the drinks over, leaving shortly after.**_

"_**So I was finishing up with my orders for the day and was cleaning up, then I set up the candle lit dinner, had jazz music on and was going to put my dress on but I thought I'd wait for Soul to, help me." Maka's voice broke over the pain in her heart, but ignoring it and getting a hold of herself.**_

"_**So I fixed everything up in our room, flour petals, scented candles and the jazz music coming from the speakers in there. I walked into the kitchen 'Perfect' I said and I sat down to wait for him. First I watched **_Titanic_**."**_

"_**Oh." Tsubaki said questioningly**_

"_**Three times." Maka's voice was dark.**_

"_**Oh." Tsubaki was now surprised.**_

"_**Ya, then I went out to the store to pick up some ice cream and ingredients for cake. I came back, put everything away and went to go take a long bubble bath, hoping he'd be back soon. Nothing. So I got dressed and walked over and paced the kitchen, sat down again, then finally decided that something was wrong and flew off to Chupa Cabra. I found Kid and asked, he eventually told me that Antoinette was behind it all and I flew over to her castle and heard moaning and grunting."**_

"_**You could hear it all the way outside?" Tsubaki was stunned.**_

"_**Yep. So I found the little devil in bed with her and wished him a happy anniversary, claimed I never wanted to see him again and came back home, put my Hello Kitty pajamas on-"**_

"_**Those still fit you?"**_

"_**Ya, and I put **_Titanic_** on and ate some Ben and Jerry's. Then he showed up."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Ya. He was standing all cute outside looking guilty with roses in hand."**_

"_**He got you roses!"**_

"_**Yes, but that's not the point! This isn't Blackstar it's Soul. He doesn't get off the hook with just bringing roses to me, or apologizing."**_

"_**Soul apologized!"**_

"_**Ya, I know. But I put my foot down and told him that he was full of it when he told me that Antoinette put him under a spell and that I needed time to think. I packed his bags and he's Shinigami knows where." Maka shrugged as she sipped on her coffee.**_

"_**Wow, I'm so sorry Maka."**_

"_**Me too, but it had to be done. I told him at the beginning if there was any funny business with him and some other girl; it was over. I don't want to end up with someone like Papa."**_

"_**Ya, that's true. How old is Soul now?"**_

"_**He's twenty-four, only a couple of years older."**_

"_**You'd think he'd act more mature."**_

"_**Ha, no guy is mature when it comes to sex being handed to them on a silver platter."**_

"_**So, you gals ready to order?" Ben quickly stepped in, but his timing wasn't quite right.**_

"_**I'll have two scrambled eggs and some ham with hash browns and sour dough bred." Tsubaki chimed up.**_

"_**Alright, and for you Maka?"**_

"_**I'll just have some wheat toast with jam."**_

"_**That's it?" Ben was taken aback.**_

"_**Maka, you should have something good for breakfast, since you didn't get much sleep. You need the energy."**_

"_**Ya, and you're already skinny enough as it is."**_

"_**Alright, I'll have a boiled egg, salt on the side."**_

"_**You really must be in the dumps." Ben shook his head as he jotted down her order and picked up the menus.**_

"_**You have no idea." Maka was sullen and looked out the window, seeing a familiar black and orange Ducati in the parking lot.**_

"_**Oh no." Tsubaki put her hand over her mouth and gasped when she heard a familiar raspy voice emerge from behind them.**_

"_**SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND MAKA MAN."**_

"_**It's Blackstar!" Tsubaki whispered over to Maka.**_

"_**Crap! What're they doing here!" Maka whispered back**_

"_**I didn't tell him anything." Tsubaki replied in a low voice.**_

"_**Ya well Maka is a strong minded woman, once she has her mind set on something, it won't change no matter how much you apologize and tell her you love her."**_

"_**Soul." Maka's voice was a little too loud.**_

"_**HU?"**_

"_**Did you hear that?"**_

"_**MUST HAVE BEEN OUR IMAGINATIONS."**_

"_**Ya."**_

"_**SO, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW?"**_

"_**I guess find a place to live, the motel I'm staying at is a piece of shi-"**_

"_**Demon boy, can I take your order?"**_

"_**Speaking of the devil." Soul grinded his teeth together and looked up at the obnoxious wizard and glared at him.**_

"_**Well?" Ben began to tap his foot and was becoming impatient.**_

"_**I'll just have a cup of coffee, black." Soul looked down at the napkin in front of him and began to twist it at his frustrations.**_

"_**Wow, no all American breakfast for you? That's a shocker, seems like a lot of people around here are loosing their appetites." Ben shrugged as he jotted down the order.**_

"_**What do you mean by that?" Soul looked up again, confused.**_

"_**Ya you and your little girlfriend, or that is to say ex-girlfriend didn't order much to eat." Ben replied in a monotone voice, clearly not amused by what was going on.**_

"_**Maka, maybe we should go." Tsubaki whispered over to Maka.**_

"_**No, you stay, I'll be in the restroom, text me when he settles down or leaves." Maka whispered back as she quickly managed to get to the bathroom unharmed.**_

"_**My ex? Maka! Where is she!?" Soul quickly stood and grabbed Ben by the collar, shaking him slightly.**_

"_**In the booth right behind you, you're not very observant are you?" Ben looked as he placed his hands over Soul, slowly removing them as Soul came to and pushed Ben out of his way to get to the booth.**_

"_**Maka I- Oh hey Tsubaki, where's Maka?"**_

"_**Oh I don't know, soon as she found out you were here she left. Something about having a previous engagement." Tsubaki made sure to make engagement the most vital word of her entire sentence.**_

"_**Engagement? With who?" Soul's anger was beginning to rise as his tail began to flick back and forth.**_

"_**She didn't say." Tsubaki shrugged as she sipped on her drink.**_

"_**Hmmm, let's go Blackstar."**_

"_**BUT I'M STARVING!"**_

"_**You can have something later, we need to find Maka." Soul dragged Blackstar behind him, kicking and screaming.**_

"_**Are they gone?" Maka reappeared and looked at Tsubaki with innocent eyes.  
"Yep, I told Soul you had a previous engagement. He was pretty upset, maybe you should have a talk with him."**_

"_**I don't know; I at least want to give it a week before anything's final."**_

"_**So here we are, some toast and a boiled egg for the little lady, and the All Americana Breakfast for her friend."**_

"_**Thanks Ben." Maka gave a small smile and picked at her food.**_

"_**Listen Maka, I hate to see you like this, why don't I take you out tomorrow night? You don't even have to call it a date, just something to cheer you up." Ben offered sweetly.**_

"_**Sure, why the hell not!" Maka cheered up as she began to finally get her appetite back. Ben winked at Tsubaki, a plan clearly made while Maka was away.**_

"_**Alright, let's see it!" Tsubaki squeaked as her friend was still in the dressing room trying on an outfit.**_

"_**Alright, but no laughing! It's pretty innocent and not really what I've been wearing lately."**_

"_**It's always good to try something new Maka."**_

"_**Right, here I come." Maka slowly creaked open the door as she slowly stepped out of the dressing room and stood between a large three way mirror and her star struck best friend.**_

"_**Wow, it's so cute!" Tsubaki chirped up.**_

"_**You think?"**_

"_**Yes! Ben will love it!"**_

"_**I hope so."**_

_**The two girls went on about planning the next day as they went out to find Maka a new wardrobe for her innocent approach since she was single again.**_

"_**Ben hu? I knew that guy was up to something!" Soul punched his hand into his other palm as his tail whipped around in fury.**_

"_**YA, CAN WE GO NOW?" Blackstar was clearly bored, looking over some women lingerie in Tsubaki's size.**_

"_**Not until we find out where Ben's taking Maka! Hey, how did you know that they would be here in the first place?"**_

"_**WELL, TSUBAKI ALWAYS COMES HERE TO SHOP, SO DO MOST WITCHES AROUND HERE."**_

"_**Oh, I never went shopping with Maka, she would just come home with a sexy new outfit now and then and I never questioned her." Soul's heart ached at the memories of her modeling her new outfit, and the smiles she wore after Soul applauded her and caressed her.**_

"_**YA, TSUBAKI USUALLY BRINGS ME SO I PICK SOMETHING FOR HER, YA KNOW." Blackstar continued to fiddle with the lace and strings.**_

"_**Hmm." Soul was entranced by his thoughts again of the many happy memories over the years, his tail slowly falling to the floor at his stupidity that happened just a day ago.**_

"_**I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE THIS ONE." Blackstar's face lit up at the thought of his innocent girlfriend wearing a bunny lingerie costume. Both the boys' noses began to bleed at the thought of their girl's wearing the outfit.**_

"_**Excuse me, but if you're going to buy something, please purchase your item and leave! I don't want you getting blood all over the costumes!" The manager yelled at the two drooling and bloody nosed boys.**_

"_**She's right, let's go Blackstar." Soul pulled Blackstar behind him with one arm as he used the other to wipe his nose.**_

"_**WHERE ARE WE GOING?"**_

"_**We're gonna spy on Ben and find out where he's taking Maka."**_

_**Not too long after, Soul and Blackstar arrived at Ben's house and managed to get a ladder to climb up to his window, which showcased his room. Soul was at the top of the ladder listening to Ben as Blackstar kept watch.**_

"_**Hey Maka? Ya it's me Ben, so I was thinking I'd pick you up around seven. Is that ok? Great, then maybe we can go to lunch at that Italian restaurant Pepe's. Ya then maybe a movie? I heard that **_Fifty Shades of

Grey_** is playing. Hey I like those books too. Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Ben hung up the phone and appeared to be doing some victory dance. Soul tried not to chuckle, but rather focused on the fact that this man that just got off the phone was trying to take his prized position away.**_

"_**Hmm I've got an idea." Soul let a smirk appear on his sly face as his tail swished to and fro as he climbed down the ladder refusing to tell Blackstar what he heard, since he wasn't good at keeping secrets.**_

"_**Hmm, ok no hat today, I'm wearing a knee length dress, sandals, I need a little bit of make up and I'm all set." Maka looked in the mirror; happy with the way she pulled off the innocent look. She wore all white, her hair still in pigtails but higher up on her head and further back, but with white ribbons rather than a hat. She wore a V-neck sleeveless dress that reached her knees and the end of the dress had white wavy trim. She wore sandals that strapped up all the way to the midsection of her calf in "X" crossings like a ballerina's shoes. But her shoes were open toed and had one strap above her toes and the ribbons started at her ankles, the bottoms of the shoes were wedged but only by a few inches. She twirled once and nodded her head, ready to head out on her portable broomstick that appeared whenever summoned. She got on side saddle, and made sure to wear spandex underneath, then quickly whisking away to have a quick chat with Tsubaki, since she still had a couple of hours before Ben was supposed to arrive, in the meantime Soul was just around the corner and saw Maka leave. He quickly texted Blackstar to listen in on their conversation while Soul commenced his plan. He kept a spare key and let himself into the house, looking around to see how clean it was, but that was all about to change. He smiled at his slyness. He got the spell book out and opened up to a page titled "How to Cast a Spell to Decorate a Child's Room." He smiled as he chanted the incantation and found the entire house done after Sailor Moon and the other Sailor girls all over the walls and on the floors and furniture. Next he got out their stereo and put in a CD entitled "Barney Theme Songs." Once finished he left for his next task, getting a few temp jobs for the day.**_

"_**Have you had any experience being a waiter?"**_

"_**Well I've helped out waiting tables at Chupa Cabra."**_

"_**Right, but you can't conduct yourself the same you did there as you do here. This is a family oriented restaurant. And I'd like to test you on the menu and on your skills before you start work in a couple of hours."**_

"_**Right, of course." Soul knew the menu like the back of his hand, as well as all the off menu requests, and his balance with a tray stacked with dishes was amazing especially since he could hold two trays at the same time.**_

"_**Wow Soul, I think you're ready. Your uniform is in the back, good luck."**_

"_**Thank you sir." Soul shook the man's hand and went off to his next interview.**_

"_**Alright Soul, you've managed the cash register before right?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am."**_

"_**Good, and you've sold items before right?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am."**_

"_**Good, now I'd like two whoopers, some chocolate covered raisins, popcorn with no butter large, and a large soft drink, and water. You got all that?" She looked at Soul and noticed he was already getting the popcorn, drinks, and candy in a quick matter.**_

"_**Perfect, you're all set, spare uniform in the back. Have fun this afternoon."**_

"_**Thanks, see you in a few hours." Soul shook the woman's hand before going back to the restaurant to get ready for his first job on his regular day off. Time flew by and before Maka knew it, she was rushing back to her house before Ben was to arrive. She was panting and trying to cool herself off in order to also get cleaned up for her date, there was so much for her to do and so little time. Maka turned the doorknob and was stunned at the look of her house.**_

"_**It's a child's room! SOUL!" Maka cursed his name as she got everything back in order. Maka then rushed to turn the shower on and began to wash herself off, using some magic to help make things go faster. She finally stepped out with a towel wrapped around her and looked over at her new outfit, smiling at the hope of future success. She quickly slipped on her undergarments and made sure to where some shorts under her dress, next she slipped on the soft silky white fabric and began to work on her hair. She used a quick drying spell and made sure to have it settle in a nice loose curl, with the help of her curling iron that worked wonders. Next she decided to wear a small thin white headband and smiled at how such a simple accessory could make such a difference. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied, her sandals had straps going over her feet and had no heels. Her dress was a spaghetti strap that was straight across her chest and ended a few inches below her knees, she wore a simple silver-jaded stone around her neck and was pleased. Before she knew it, there was a knock at the door.**_

"_**He's here." Maka turned towards the door and suddenly felt nervous and somewhat guilty.**_

"_**Yes?" Maka answered the door and say some pink roses in front of a familiar face.**_

"_**Hey Ben, thanks I love roses." Maka smiled as she accepted the gift and finding the only change to Ben's outfit was that he buttoned up his shirt.**_

"_**You look great Maka." He smiled at her, blushing slightly.**_

"_**Aww thanks, do you want to come in? I'm just going to put these in a vase."**_

"_**Sure, I'll wait on the couch."**_

"_**That's fine, make yourself comfortable." Maka walked over to the kitchen and got a vase, poured some chilled water in and put them up on her table.**_

"_**Perfect." Maka smiled and walked back over to the living room.**_

"_**You all set?" Ben looked up at Maka who was standing like a lady patiently waiting. She wasn't used to being this girlie, she kind of liked it but at the same time she felt far too innocent in this attire.**_

"_**Yep, all set."**_

_**Ben smiled and took Maka's hand, leading her down to his black BMW.**_

"_**Wow, nice car." Maka had never seen anything look so shiny and new.**_

"_**Thanks." Ben winked as he got the door for her.**_

"_**Why thank you Bedford." Maka teased as she got it, making Ben laugh. He quickly got in and reared the engine.**_

"_**So, where to?" Maka asked curiously.**_

"_**Well have you eaten anything?"**_

"_**No, not since this morning."**_

"_**Perfect, I know the perfect little restaurant."**_

"_**Pepe's?"**_

"_**Yep, you got it."**_

"_**I've actually never been there before."**_

"_**Oh the food's great, service is superb and everyone there's really friendly."**_

"_**Sounds great." Maka smiled, excited for their romantic evening but curious as to how far Soul would go to drive her crazy.**_

"_**Alright Mary, I'm all set." Soul was wearing temporary black hair dye and tried making his voice sound more high pitched than usual, practicing his knew appearance for the entire evening.**_

"_**You look great, now let's get this show on the road!"**_

"_**Thanks so much for helping me, I swear there's something up with at Ben guy."**_

"_**Ya well, just don't ruin the restaurant and I won't kill you."**_

"_**Deal." Soul nodded at his manager and went about his job, waiting for a certain couple to walk in. He was currently waiting on a few girls who were giggling at Soul's rugged good looks and their attempts to flirt with him were making him more nauseated than anything. Then he saw them walk in, Maka looked adorable and he liked her new look. He appreciated that she wasn't showing skin to turn Ben on, but Maka wasn't that type of girl. Only with Soul was she so seductive and sexy, something Soul missed. He quickly realized he had to go wait on their table and rushed over, with a sly grin and a cheery attitude.**_

"_**May I take your order?"**_

"_**I'll have the lasagna with some of your house wine."**_

"_**Alright, and for you miss?"**_

"_**I'll have some spaghetti."**_

"_**Yes, that's fine." Soul dispersed and came back with tow wine glasses and began to pour the wine, but "accidentally" spilling some on Ben's lap.  
"Why you!"**_

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry sir."**_

"_**Huh, I'll just go wash up." Ben got up and left Maka alone with the waiter.**_

"_**You know you don't fool me."**_

"_**I beg your pardon miss?" Soul felt his heart jump up to his throat with the feeling of being discovered.**_

"_**Let's just say, I'm on to your little game. I won't say anything, but we'll see how it goes." Maka crossed her arms, and after Soul finished pouring her drink, she took two large gulps and looked at him, with that stern gaze telling him "Prove it to me. Prove that you care." He nodded at her and continued to be an annoyance to Ben, Maka never argued, but waited to see Ben's reaction, which was growing more and more frustrated through the night.**_

"_**Finally, movie time." Ben sighed, somewhat looking forward to being somewhere dark and alone with Maka.**_

"_**Ya." Maka faintly smiled; somewhat disappointed that Soul couldn't prove his point. They walked up to the cash register and Ben waited for the cashier to return to take their order.**_

"_**Oh hello again." Soul chirped up and smiled.**_

"_**What the hell! You again?"**_

"_**I'm sorry to disappoint you sir."**_

"_**I'll have some chocolate covered raisins and a small popcorn, with a root beer." Maka chirped up and grew silent.**_

"_**Alright, and for you sir?"**_

"_**What do you want from me you punk! I'm trying to have a romantic evening, maybe even get lucky, but you're spoiling everything! What's your name kid!?"**_

"_**Soul."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Soul Eater Evans."**_

"_**Fuc*!"**_

"_**What do you have to say for yourself Ben? I know you hired Antoinette to put that dam*ed spell on me and have Maka find out about it."**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about."**_

"_**Fine, keep lying to yourself, but I'll never give up. You don't deserve Maka, I don't even think she likes you, she just felt bad for you because you're so dam*ed pathetic, and she's got a soft spot for people like that."**_

"_**What did you say demon boy?"**_

"_**Funny, that's what Antoinette called me last night, I wondered where she got it from."**_

"_**What! I told her not to open her big mouth."**_

"_**Too bad, she was drunk as a skunk."**_

"_**Wait, Ben, you really set that up the other night?" Maka finally realized that Ben had been acting strange all night, like he was hiding something. And she always had that intuition whenever Soul was lying, and she didn't feel anything telling her that he was. She knew now who was the one playing games on her.**_

"_**Ben, this date is called off!"**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**You heard me. Take me home Soul."**_

"_**Anything you say babe." Soul rinsed off his hair and grabbed Maka's hand.**_

"_**Wait, I need to punch out."**_

"_**Ok." Maka watched Soul turn around and knock the living daylights out of Ben.**_

"_**Oh Soul." She grabbed his arm as they headed for his Ducati.**_

"_**So you knew I wasn't lying?"**_

"_**Ya, I just couldn't believe that Ben would go so far."**_

"_**Ya well he's A class a jerk."**_

"_**Hmm, yep. But just swear to me you'll have your wits about you next time."**_

"_**Actually, I quit."**_

"_**What!?"**_

"_**Ya, I was actually hoping to work at your witch store."**_

"_**That'd be great!"**_

"_**Hmm, and I'm pretty sure that storage room is soundproof." Soul wore a sly grin as he tugged on Maka's dress.  
"Soul!" She teased him and nudged him, but never pulled away.**_

"_**What? I can't help that I'm bewitched by you." And they shared a kiss, knowing that everything that occurred in the past should just be left there.**_

_**8/7/13**_


End file.
